Of Bananas and Mangos
by CommanderGreya
Summary: What does Valentine's Day have to do with a banana and some mangos? Find out! One-shot, Hiccstrid


Of Bananas and Mangos

\--

 **I don't own How to train your Dragon**

\--

The sun shone and it's rays fell through the windows, into the small house. Hiccup Haddock sat at the table, peacefully having breakfast. He wanted to enjoy his week long holiday but Astrid had to work and she had already left. Astrid. Astrid Hofferson was his girlfriend of seven years. They had started dating in highschool, when they were 15.

As he looked around the kitchen, he spotted something that was definitely out of place. A box wrapped with a red band of cloth around it. ' _What's that?_ ', Hiccup thought as he stood up to investigate the strange box.

When he picked it up with one hand, he noticed a small note that was tied to it. It read:

 _Happy Valentine's Day Hiccup!_

 _Love you!_

 _Astrid_

Hiccup nearly fainted, he wanted to let the ground devour him right now. ' _How could I forget!? Damn!_ ' He looked at the box in his hand again. ' _Well I've got to open it anyway_ ' He undid the knot that held the cloth together and he opened the box to find... a banana.

' _Huh? A banana?_ ' Hiccup stared at the gift Astrid had left him, utterly confused. He then took the banana in his hand, and turned it around. What he saw confused him even more. ' _Did she write a poem on it, or what?_ ' Next thing Hiccup knew, was that he was blushing madly. It wasn't a poem at all. Written on the banana stood:

 _You put this banana to shame._

Still blushing, Hiccup put the banana on the table. Then he got an idea. ' _Two can play this game, Astrid._ ', he thought with a mischievous grin.

With that he rushed to his room to get dressed. ' _I need to get this done before Astrid gets home from work._ ' Now dressed, Hiccup exited the house and got into his car. He returned approximately an hour later. ' _Good, I still have plenty of time left._ ' He got to work immediately.

\--

When Astrid came home, she was exhausted, but she had a content smile on her face. She found Hiccup in the living room, eating a banana.

"Ah, good, dinner is almost ready."

When Hiccup said "dinner" she didn't expect the fancy dish Hiccup set down in front of her or the romantic setting. Still stunned, she decided to take a bite. It was _delicious_!

"Mmhhhh. What's that?" Astrid savoured the taste and closed her eyes in bliss.

"It's fried salmon fillet and fried potatoes with creme sauce. I made some adjustments to the recipe and added herbs to the sauce and some spices to the fillet.", Hiccup answered her, a bemused look on his face as he took in her expression.

They finished eating after some time and Hiccup told her, that he was going to get the dessert. He returned with two mangos. Hiccup walked over to her and asserted himself behind her. His chin was resting on top of Astrid's head and his arms were around her neck as he started to peel the mangos.

"You know", Hiccup whispered in a tone that sent pleasant shivers down her spine "you make these mangos jealous." Warmth rushed into Astrid's cheeks as they were coloring red in a fierce blush.

"Tha- that's not true!"

Hiccup smiled and kissed her hair. "Trust me, they're perfect, but you're just perfect to me overall."

Astrid wouldn't have believed that she could blush even harder, if she wasn't already. Her heart ached at his sweetness, it was just so _Hiccup_.

"Except one thing." Astrid frowned now. ' _What's he getting at?_ '

"Astrid you're the strongest, most beautiful woman I know and you're the best thing that has happened to me. When you became my girlfriend, it was one of the happiest moments I've ever had, but I want more now.", Hiccup told her and dropped down to one knee beside her.

"Astrid Valerie Hofferson, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?", he asked and pulled out a ring. It was made out of two intertwining bands of gold and silver.

Teary eyed, Astrid got up and hugged him. "Yes! By Thor, _yes_!"

They shared a passionate kiss, while Hiccup put the ring on Astrid's finger. When they pulled apart, they stared into each other's eyes, their look saying so much _more_ than "I love you".

"Happy Valentine's Day to you Astrid"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too"

\--

 **Happy Valentine's Day to you all! Do you have someone to spend this day with? If not, rest assured; me neither :D**

 **This is just a sweet short in a Modern AU.**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE HICCSTRID!!!**

 **P.S.: _The voting for my next story is still going. Vote if you haven't yet please._ (PM me or post a review under my fic "Of Light and Shadow")**

 **Bis zum nächsten mal! Until next time!**

 **-Eric**


End file.
